


Not So Bad

by mystiri1



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Shower Sex, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2017-10-11 03:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people don't mind a little Darkness.</p><p> </p><p>For the prompt: Cloud/Riku, wingsex, sensitive skin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Bad

It was no wonder Cloud hid it away, as it was certainly attention-getting. Quite beautiful, too, though he knew Cloud would disagree. And there was no way a cloak could hide something that was made of Darkness from Riku, not anymore. It called to him, the very essence of its impossible existence, and begged him to reach out and touch.

And touch he certainly was, hands trailing over pale, sweat-slick skin with whisper-soft touches, feeling the light tremble under his fingers. He found the place where wing met back, felt the powerful body still, and then, after a moment, a sound that had him hardening to a painful degree escaped the blond, a sound so blatantly sexual he had no hesitations about continuing.

"Riku, I'm filthy after our match. I need a shower." Cloud's words were rather breathless.

"I'm not stopping you," Riku replied, leaning forward to lick at the seam of Darkness and skin. Cloud cried out in response. "The taps are right in front of you. All you have to do is turn them on."

"You're a little - distracting."

"How hard is it to turn on a tap?" His hand moved to the top of the wing, finding the bone - was it bone? - and stroking its length along the upper edge.

He almost regretted the taunt a moment later as cold water splashed him, but Cloud got the brunt of it, and he heard the blond curse. There was a brief flurry of movement and the water warmed.

"Did it help?" he asked, his tone sly. His hand moved down onto the wing itself. It felt like suede, incredibly soft to the touch, yet leathery strong, and under it all, that unique feeling of Darkness, cool and soothing and tempting him to just dive on in -

That last thought had him stifling a laugh. He would.

Cloud didn't answer immediately. "No," the blond finally admitted, and Riku wondered how each touch felt to the blond. A wing made of Darkness should be incapable of physical sensation, yet if Riku could touch it... "Stop taking so long."

"So impatient." Riku looked around and his eye caught on a bottle on one of the ledges. He reached for it. "Johnson's UltraSoft Bodywash with Buttermilk, for Sensitive Skin. This should do. After all, I know you're very sensitive." His fingers, slick with a coating of soapy liquid, skimmed across the puckered skin of Cloud's entrance. As his hands were busy, he licked at the black expanse of wing instead.

"Why do you -" Cloud broke off as fingers slid inside, a not-quite-whimper escaping him. "Why do you find my wing so fascinating?"

"Why do you find it so terrible?" Riku asked in response. He added a third to the two already inside, not wasting any time. The rough preparation was a stark contrast to the gentle touches along Cloud's wing and back.

"Because it's a sign that I - that there's Darkness inside me."

Riku lined his cock up with Cloud's entrance and pushed inside, hard and fast. He groaned as hot flesh closed around him, as a small spasm tightened it further. "Yet you're willing to let me inside you."

"You - you're not so bad," Cloud panted, and pushed back a little more.

Riku ran a hand long the inky black expanse once more. It was truly a thing of wonder, Darkness made tangible, but he didn't see it as a sign Cloud had lost to Darkness. No, somehow the blond had found a point of balance, even if he didn't realise it; a counter that prevented the Darkness from fully taking over and instead gave it this form. He thrust again, hips settling into a hard rhythm as fingers stroked soft over not-flesh. His head fell forward into the hollow between Cloud's shoulder-blades, and he licked at a trickle of water, the salty tang of sweat still present on skin. He turned, and traced that join with his tongue once more.

"Neither," he breathed, "is this."


End file.
